


Good night,sleep tight

by ThedemonCat



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: the war was over, Right but that doesn't mean the nightmare doesn't come for Tony stark. Who just needs to make sure his kids were safe in bed
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Good night,sleep tight

"I don't want to go," Peter Stark or Spider-Man cried Out. "Dad, please, I don't want to go."

Tony Stark watched in fear as His peter, His baby boy, cried out for him. To save him just like he did on the alien plant. Except for this time, it happens in the cabin. The family was eating dinner.

"No, peter, it's okay, your alright," Tony begged someone, not sure who to let him keep his son."

"Daddy, somethings wrong," Another voice called out. Tony looked over to see the voice. This time it was Morgan Stark, his youngest calling out for help while she disappeared too.

"Tony, help" This time, it was Pepper, his wife, calling out.

One by one, the man knows as Iron Man watches as the people he cared for the most turn to dust and vanished into the wind.

* * *

In his bed, Tony woke up in a cold sweat; looking around the room, he first saw Pepper sleeping soundly beside him.

"It was just a nightmare," He whispered to himself. Pepper Potts was woken up by her husband, moving around in bed.

"Mmm, Tony, go back to sleep," Pepper told him to turn on her side to face him. "You're already the kids are safe in their beds."

"I just need to make sure," Tony explained to his wife, getting out of beds to go check on his kids." don't make too much noise," Pepper requested her husband be for going back to sleep.

His first stop was Morgan's rooms. Giving out a sigh of relief as he saw her sleeping in her bed with her little arms wrapped around a teddy bear. Tony walked over to Morgan, kneeling beside her bed to brush hair out of her face. He hates to admit it, but when he first learned Pepper was pregnant, he was horrified at the idea of having another child. Don't kid him wrong. He loved Morgan, but he just lost Peter and was worried that Peter would come back and see Morgan and think that he had been replaced, which would cause him to leave again.  
"I love you 3000 morgans, never forget that," Tony told his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy," Morgan asks, half-sleeping half-awake, having heard her father speak to her.

"Shh, go back to sleep, little miss, "Tony told her, standing up and leaving her room.  
After leaving his youngest room, Tony made his way over to Peter's room. Tony only vaguely remembers that night with Mary Parker then knows Mary Fitzpatrick; all he knew that back then, he was young and very drunk, but he would never regret that night as it gave him his little underoos, Peter. Before fully get to know Pepper or having Morgan, Tony could say with almost certainty that there was no one in his entire life other than his little Peter. When Peter was younger, Tony may have been a bit overprotective of Peter when he was younger. He has had a bodyguard follow Peter around when he couldn't or homeschool him until he was eight, worried about Someone kidnapped Peter. Over the year, Peter had convinced him to loosen up a little, meaning Peter could go to school and didn't need to have Someone follow him around where he went. Still worried, Tony always made sure that he always wore his watch that could be used to track him. When Tony found out about Peter being Spider-Man, he was close to bringing back the bodyguard and homeschooling, wanting Peter to be as far away from the superhero life as possible. Peter later proved himself helping out with the airport fight or taking down the vulture. Tony tried to be as supported by Peter as possible,  
But then Thanos came and with one snapped he and stole Peter from him. During those five years without his son, Tony didn't ever get over losing his son, and he didn't think he ever would. Thank god for Scott lang giveing him the idea to invent Time travel to get back his Bambino, and all it cost him was his arm. Tony made his way to Peter's room, slowly opening the door to see his little spiderling asleep in his bed, tangled in his bedsheets with all his limbs spread out.

Tony walked over to Peter, similar to want he did to Morgan and brushed his hair leaning over to whisper to Peter, "I'm glad you're here, Petey-pie; I love you so much."

"I love you, do-dad," Peter told his Dad.

"Go back to sleep, Bambi," Tony told his son, walking out to the door "super hearing, remember can't sleep until I hear you are leaving," Peter mumbled, listening to his Dad leave his room.

After making sure both his kids were saved in their beds, The man of iron went back to his bed next to his wife and slept through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like let me know


End file.
